Almost like another Life
by SilentSleepingInTheCold
Summary: AU I'm guessing. two thousand years after the death of Harry Potter, he is now seen as a god. Makita starts dreaming things and it feels like another life. Slash
1. Default Chapter

**Dislcimaer:** I own none of this, it's allowned by the lucky lady we know as J.KRowling.

**Summary:** Harry Potter died almost 200 years ago. Magical fold no longer see him as an oridnary boy, but as a half god. Makita has always been interested in the said era, but when he meets a rather odd boy he starts to have interesitng dreams. Almost like another life...

**A/N** I was thinking one day, hey why not write a story like this one i have written. Well i did write it, and I'm glad i did lol. Well my brilantness might/might not show i just decided what the heck I'm writing it! And of course i wrote it as Harry/Draco slash...I dunno why but i seem to only like that pairing ;.; -must try knew pairing one day- Slash doesnt come up right away though...-sighs-

* * *

**A cold wind blew around Harry Potter; he didn't know what exactly was happening. He'd never been here before, in this darkness. He felt like there was no one around him. What dark reaches of the other world had he fallen into? He had been dead for a long time that was true, but he couldn't remember the date anymore. It was lost with time. He suddenly felt a pull, to where he didn't know. Before his world knew only black he heard someone calling, or was it screaming in pain? He wished he knew.**

* * *

_2000 years ago, or so they say, _

_Our world was at its darkest day._

_A hero, so bold and brave_

_Came down from heaven to save_

_The fight with the one who was never named._

_Saved the order, and no longer was this world pained_

_And once a year we worship his love,_

_While he watches over us from above._

Akky re-read the poem again, raising her head to look at the religious fanatic dressed in all black standing before her. "You've gotta be kidding me Makita. No way in the Underworld did this happen, it's a bloody tale that everyone blindly believes because they don't use their brains." Akky said, looking disbelieving at her odd friend.

"Oh come on Akky! Just come with me and celebrate the holiday with me! It can't be that bad you rebellious freak!" Makita said enthusiastically. 'How can he put up with the holiday? Everyone's so damn happy and celebrating 'our savior.' Makes me wanna puke' Akky thought to herself

"Oh yes it can, and it will be worse. Everyone in your family will be like mine I expect? Happy damned fools!" She exclaimed, making it sound worse then it actually was for her.

"Of course! If only to torture you Akky!" Makita said, a little too happily. "But you'll still come?" Makita asked again.

Akky sighed, it was time to admit defeat and go along with Makita, the bloody stubborn thing. "Yes." She said shortly, glaring at Makita as he squealed with joy.

"Stop that stupid squealing right now Makita. Or I will be forced to hurt you" Akky growled at her very stupid friend. Makita kept that stupid triumphant grin on his face though, which pissed Akky off a bit.

Akky sent him a glare and Makita stopped grinning, but was still smiling. "Why are you so happy?" Akky asked, a little suspicious now.

"I'm going to turn you over to a happy person Akky, willing or not" Makita said impishly, and Akky glared at him again.

"No way in the Underworld Makita, no way in the Underworld" she growled back. Makita just kept on smiling, which unnerved Akky to no end.

Review!!! I must know if it was bad/good or if it should be continued and what not.


	2. First Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, never will

A/N okay my internet hates me -kicks it- I dunno about this story, It's very unlike what i usually write...but I'll try to make it sound good..i'm gonna need suggestions probably lol.

Reviews, thankies very much for your words...so for you three i got another chapter up. Someone mentioned Children of Dune was it? What is that? lol never heard of it!

* * *

Makita wasn't too worried about dragging Akky to his parents for the holiday, what he was worried about was finishing his charms exam. Charms were not his strong point, he hated them. Academically he had only been good at divination, and the art he managed to create was lovely, or so he had been told. 

'Blast it all. Why does any of this stuff have to matter? I mean if Akky can run around skipping class, why can't I?' Makita thought, only he knew the answer. He never had felt like skipping was right for some reason, but he would do it with Akky sometimes. Only he got in more trouble if he did it for some reason.

"Makita lets go get food damnit! We can look at your precious history books later." Akky growled, baring her teeth. They were a bit yellow, and to tell the truth that had always bothered Makita, though he couldn't imagine why it would matter, not like he brushed his teeth all the time either.

Akky always wanted to be where food was, and she was never in a good mood. How she managed to tolerate Makita was a mystery to most, but no one seemed to realize Makita was a mystery himself.

Makita just rolled his eyes and opened the bookstore door, moving quickly inside so he could go to the history section. He knew Akky would follow, she always did. Makita didn't know why, but history had always been important to him. He loved to read about the Dark days and learn about the battles.

He never had paid much mind to his obsession about finding all he could on Harry Potter, the Order, Hogwarts, or Death Eaters. They were more interesting then his boring life anyways. 'Well it's not that boring, I mean the most exciting thing that happens ever is when Akky plans to pull pranks…those are always fun' He really had to stop talking to himself.

"I don't see why you even bother to look up the past, I mean it happened, lets move on! It's not like anything more interesting is going to happen either way" Akky grumbled, leaning on a bookshelf in the store.

Makita just rolled his eyes and picked up the book called Hogwarts: A History. "Akky this stuff is so different form our world though, and you know me. I've always liked history for some reason." Makita said, flipping through the pages of the book that had been re-written.

"That's not an original is it?" Akky asked, raising her eyebrows. Makita shook his head.

"An original of Hogwarts: A History? No way Akky! I think there's only one left and it's falling apart, that is, original from the Dark Days era." Makita said, he knew too much about it. He laughed at himself for knowing this much about the Dark Days.

Akky snorted, "Can never tell with books, I hardly ever read history books."

"Wow, Akky reads. News flash everyone! Akky the bitter reads and actually doesn't spend too much of her time making up insults that don't exist!" Makita joked, bursting into laughter with Akky.

"Makita, who's the guy with that lovely dark hair staring at you?" Akky said suddenly, making Makita leave the world he was currently in and go back to the real one.

"What?" he asked, looking around everywhere for someone who had dark hair and was staring at him.

"Honestly Makita, he'll stop looking once he notices you've noticed!" Akky said laughing at Makita and his clueless brain.

"Huh?" Makita asked, dropping his book on the coffee table, and staring at his crazy friend. Akky's hair was glinting a deep purple in the light, it usually looked black. Her blue eyes were shimmering with mischievousness as she glanced at a boy who was staring directly at Makita.

The boy was handsome Makita could see that part. Dark wavy hair and brown eyes, he looked Italian. The boy seemed to be lost in space or something, and Makita felt nervous for some reason. Akky was snickering.

"What?" Makita asked, glaring at her.

"Go say hi, he was licking his lips while you were in dream world ya know!" Akky said, laughing harder as Makita blushed.

"Oh fine pushy Miss Akky" Makita growled, getting up and walking to the boy. The boy definitely had been staring at him, and his eyes met his as Makita stood in front of him. "Hey" Makita said, smiling warmly at the boy, he felt like he should know the boy, but he didn't, he'd never seen this boy in his life.

"Hi" the boy said, smirking at him then holding out his hand. Makita took it for some reason and shook the boy's hand. "Makita Rekilt, you are?" Makita asked, he felt like he was repeating steps to a play for some reason.

"Shiraz Corinton" the boy said, giving him a smile full of pearly whites. 'Well isn't this one a piece of art? Confident to what could be a fault' Makita thought, sitting down beside the boy.

"Why were you staring at me like that?" Makita asked.

"You seem interesting Makita Rekilt. Also you seem so familiar. I couldn't help but not stare to pinpoint where I had met you before, but I must say I've never seen you in my life." The boy said, he seemed to hold himself in an arrogant manner.

"Oh and you only talk to people who are interesting?" Makita said, he didn't much like arrogance.

The boy smiled. "No, but you are very familiar, I just wish I could tell where I have met you before" the boy said. 'Feelings mutual there bud.' Makita thought. He didn't know why but this boy irritated him, but at the same time…he felt drawn, just like he had been drawn to the history books.

"Makita, time to go! Get pretty boys number and let's be on our way!" Akky yelled from the door, holding it open and point outside.

"Fine you horrible brute!" Makita screamed back, receiving several glares form people who wanted to read and drink their coffee in silence. He looked over to the boy who was grinning and handing him a piece of paper.

"Put it to good use Makita Rekilt" he whispered, before Makita grasped the piece of paper and walking towards Akky.

"About time mister I'm so cool I got an admirer," Akky growled, punching him in the arm. It did hurt, because she was no flower. Not like most of the girls in his school anyways.

"Shad up!" Makita growled playfully, pushing her away form him and running back to his grandmothers house for dinner.

* * *

Makita yawned as he rolled over in the bed he was sleeping in at his grandmothers for the holidays. Akky was snoring louder in the other room, how he was going to block her out? He didn't care at this point, the boy he had met, Shazir, or was it Shiraz? He couldn't remember. 

He would look at the piece of paper the cute boy had given him in the morning; right now he was stuffed with cooking and ready to burst. He drifted off in a deep sleep after awhile of sitting and listening to the night creature's move around.

**"Potter, don't walk away from me!" a voice screamed from across a distance. Makita turned around to stare at a boy with blonde hair and gray eyes. "Malfoy, you're lost, okay? Get over it." he heard himself say.**

"**That's not it," the blonde said, moving closer to Makita. **

"**Then what is it? I'm tired and I want to sleep before I get carried away to a party" Makita said. What the hell was this? He couldn't see much in the way of scenery but it seemed to be a pitch of some kind.**

"**This" the boy stated and laughed himself at Makita's lips, kissing him roughly yet possessively. The blonde pushed away from him and walked away, moving into the hazy distance, Makita couldn't see past a gray mist for some reason. **

**Makita turned around to walk to a castle. Makita couldn't see much, it was all somewhat blurry, but it was vivid enough for him to see the castle, funny he thought he had seen the castle before in a picture somewhere. **

**Makita soon opened the door and fell through a hole in the stone floor, he fell down and down before hitting the black abyss he jolted awake.**

Review!! It motivates me to make another chapter really quickly..well that's if you want another chapter!


	3. GraveYards

Dislciamer: See first Chap.

A/N oki I'm having fun with it now. This chapter gets confusing a bit, just remember future, things won't be staying the same forever. and it's been 2000 thousand years since our time. So I say a few things that have never been said like common words. Two people asked it, yesh Makita would be a reincarnation of Harry Potter. but question one comes with it...why was he reincarnated? -looks around for answers-

* * *

Makita woke up the next morning confused. 'I've never even been to a castle before because there aren't any in existence, they all collapsed before my great grandfather was born!' he thought staring at the sun that glared through the windows. He was thoroughly confused about his dream, it had been so vivid. 

Makita saw the image of the castle again, before Akky came storming into the room and jumping on top of him. "MAKITA WAKEY, WAKEY" she screamed at the top of her lungs, Makita swore he heard the birds flying away from the window in fear.

"Urggnugg" Makita said, pulling a pillow from under his head and throwing it into Akky's face. "Go away you minion sent from the Underworld" Makita said, pulling his covers up over his head as if they would protect him from the sunlight.

"Makita, come on. I'm hungry! If I'm forced to spend this cursed holiday with your family, then you will feed me!" Akky demanded, giving him a glare. Makita knew the glare was totally fake.

"Oh go stuff yourself," Makita said, getting up slowly and stretching his arms above his head.

"Oh I will, right after…" Akky said before attacking Makita with her fingers.

"AKK-IIIIEEEEEE" Makita cried, before falling out of his bed laughing. Akky managed to get his katna pants and ran off into the bathroom. Makita followed her as quickly as he could, even if he was only in his underwear.

"Open this door, give me them back!" Makita yelled as loud as he could.

"But Makita, I thought you enjoyed the idea of being a strip dancer." Akky replied through the door, he could tell she was laughing her head off.

"Akky don't bring that up again! I was drunk for Potter's sake!" Makita growled, he didn't remember jumping onto a table and stripping down to his underwear one night at a party, but Akky never let him live it down.

Makita heard Akky sigh and she threw his pants out of the bathroom. She then cast a whizzing curse on them and they whizzed around his grandma's hall and stopped when the collided with the wall, and went down the stairs.

'Akky, you are so dead' Makita thought as he left them there, not wanting his cousins to see him almost butt naked. He didn't want any more people teasing him about the scar on his shoulder, and his cousins were as bad as Akky.

Makita didn't pay much mind to the scar; he remembered he'd gotten it when he fell off a broom after colliding with Akky. He managed to graze his shoulder over rocks, only one scar stayed. It was a crude scar of lighting bolt; the lines were in no way straight. He had broken his leg and after the fall it took him a few years to get back on a broom confidently.

Makita wasn't brave; he would never do something without thinking it through. Akky would always rush into things, and he somehow felt that it was dangerous. Makita knew it wasn't life threatening, but he always was over cautious.

Makita walked into his room and shut the door. Opening his blue bag he pulled out a black top and a pair of black pants. Black represented power and the unknown, and so Makita always wore it, and Akky called him a 'gods worshipping freak' for it. But that was why he wore it, to show he felt the gods had some sort of hand in his destiny.

Makita wasn't one of those idiots who believed that the gods said all did all, nor was he like Akky, who didn't believe there was anything out there, his beliefs were somewhere in between.

While Makita was dressing though, his youngest cousin had found his katna pants and was plotting on what to do with them.

* * *

"Arelane, where are my katna pants?" Makita asked his youngest cousin, who smiled at him innocently. Makita had noticed they were gone from where he had left them and his other cousins were all around his grandfather who was telling them about jinxes. 

"Oh, those were yours? Well grandpa taught us a spell that will make objects float for a few seconds. I tried it on the pants, it works perfectly. Sadly, your pants got caught up in the wind." she said, smirking at Makita's horrified face.

Akky was howling with laughter and gave Arelane a thumbs up. Makita growled and shoved past them stalking outside without his shoes. He noticed his pants were in the big oak tree belonging to his neighbors across the street.

"ARELANE WHEN I GET THEM BACK YOU ARE DEAD!" Makita screamed, running across the street in bare feet. It hurt seeing as the sun had warmed the street up a bit and Makita had to basically jump over it onto the yards grass.

Makita looked around to make sure no one was looking at him as he climbed the tree to retrieve the pants. He jumped down and was about to race over the street again when a voice stopped him.

"Just what are you doing young one?" Makita turned around to face an elderly woman who didn't seem upset, but rather scared at the fact she didn't know Makita and he was in her tree.

"Uh well, I was retrieving my pants you see, my little cousin threw 'em up there" Makita explained, blushing.

The elderly woman raised an eyebrow before shaking her head at him. "Well don't be going in folks tree's without their permission from now on." she said and Makita felt bad. He never liked disobeying elders.

Makita nodded and ran back to his grandparent's house, ready to murder Arelane and eat some breakfast.

Makita's day went smoothly enough, with a few fights with Arelane, treacherous centaur she was! In another few days the holiday would be celebrated, when the one who must not be named fell. Makita had always wanted to know the real name of this Dark fiend, but no one knew it anymore. Another thing lost with time.

Makita looked at the piece of paper on his night table, and remember it from yesterday. He opened it up and read it.

Shiraz Corinton -- gate 217, call on wireless wizard phones, Mystery Boy.

Makita couldn't believe the nerve of that boy, he seemed so…so…so blasted annoying was what he was! Makita sighed and decided to call tomorrow. For now, rest and dreams of killing Arelane and Akky were needed.

* * *

**Makita was in a graveyard. He didn't know why he thought a bunch of stones was a graveyard, but he thought it was. Graveyards usually had white and black and blue ribbons around hedges that the dead were buried under.**

**He heard someone yell something at him, and a blast of green at his right. Avada Kederava, that was the curse that had been thrown at him. Makita knew this, even if he, in his life, had never heard of that before.**

**He picked up a trophy cup and that was when Makita realized he had been dragging a body along with him. As son as he touched the cup he and the body were pulled at the navel towards a destination Makita never saw.**

Review!! i like reviews, just not flames, because I'm warm enough in this room, don't need a fire now do i?


	4. Apparitions

Disclimaer: See first chap

A/N OKay it's gotten to a point where am I trying to write long chapters hehe. My beta thinks the first bit is confusing, so i hope it reads better now. Other then that i hope it reads well , Ha I'm having more fun with this story then the rest..must be my own characters and such.

* * *

Makita woke up screaming, feeling dread and adrenaline rush through his system. Makita looked around to see his, well his bed for the week, at his side and the blankets wrapped around his body. He groaned and started to feel a dull pain in the back of his head. He must have fallen off the bed somehow.

He moved his head and found out how he got the dull pain in his head; the table beside the bed was only centimeters away from his body. Makita winced as he felt the pain come back with a sharp pang

As reality took over his conscious mind, he felt less fearful and calmer. The room was still dark so it was probably still night time. Shadows played off the furniture as the lights outside started to flicker. 'Flicker? The lights are magically produced why would they flicker?' Makita thought sleepily.

The ache of the bruise on his head and his sleepy state didn't remind him that if a stronger magic collided with the magical lights, it would snuff the magic in the lights out and they would start to flicker until they went out. So he lay on the floor watching the shadows flicker on his walls, not understanding why they were flickering.

A loud bang came from outside, like metal scraping against metal, and Makita was jolted out of his fuzzy state of being. "What in underworld?" Makita whispered forcefully.

Makita stood up quickly and stumbled over his own two feet to get to the window. He held the ledge of the window as he opened the blinds to see clearly outside. Down on the street stood a figure cloaked in black.

The figure looked at Makita and started to point a bony finger at him, as if accusing Makita of doing something wrong. Makita stared at the figure in fear, his hazel eyes widened as a vehicle approached the figure on the road.

The magically powered car ran through the black figure in a whir of red, but the black-cloaked apparition stayed still, nothing even moved from the wind the car created. It couldn't be a figure if things could go through it. Makita started to hyperventilate, this wasn't possible!

Makita gathered his wits and ran across the room, opened the door so it crashed against the wall, and trampled down the stairs. Makita at this point didn't care who heard him; he had to check this out for himself!

Makita unlocked the door as quick as he could, fumbled with the handle and threw the door open. The apparition was now staring at him through the dark holes in the white mask. Makita's breath turned up a hitch and he stared in amazement, rooted to the spot.

The apparition didn't smile, didn't show any emotion, it just moved across the street behind the old oak and faded into the shadows. Makita was sure he would faint if Akky hadn't smacked him upside the back of his head, bringing back the pain from the bruise all over again.

"Makita Andreas Rekilt!" Akky screeched, and Akky has a good pair of lungs. 'She probably woke up the whole neighborhood with that one.' Makita thought, as he stared at the very tired and angry girl.

"Akky not so loud" Makita said, and he got punched in the arm.

"Why not? You wake me up with a racket, and you're staring outside like some loony. Are you insane?" Akky said, and kept on giving him a piercing glare.

"I didn't mean to…I just saw something." Makita said bluntly, looking back outside for the figure. The apparition seemed to be gone.

"Something? _Harry Potter_, is there anything in your blasted brain?" she spat at him with annoyance. Makita sighed and collected his thoughts to explain it to her.

"Yes there is something in this blasted brain as you put it. I saw a black-cloaked apparition with a white mask looking right at me. A car even ran through it Akky! It was like a ghost!" Makita exclaimed, remembering it all so clearly.

"Makita, you've lost it. Honestly, ghosts only haunt old buildings and such. That is, if they show their faces to us, which these days is very unlikely." Akky said, but Makita already knew all of that. The old oak wasn't exactly old was it?

"Well it faded near the old oak, maybe the old lady knows about how old it is." Makita reasoned, looking at the oak intently, as if daring the figure to come out again. Makita frowned; the leaves rustled slightly in the wind, but there was nothing in sight.

"Maybe, tomorrow though. I want sleep!" Akky growled, before trudging up the stairs and slamming her door.

Makita looked back at the tree, and could have sworn he saw a lighting bolt carved into the trunk's bark, scaring it like the lighting bolt scar on his shoulder. Makita shook his head as he turned around and shut the door, locking it. 'Akky's right, I should be in the Loony bin'.

* * *

Makita stared at the piece of paper the beauty of a boy had given him. 'Probably thinks I forgot all about him' Makita thought. He shook his head and picked up his grandmothers wireless phone anyways.

Makita's collision with the table had given him a bruise and a headache, so he had taken a potion for his headache earlier on and now felt perfectly fine. He was ready to battle his fear of talking with people on a wireless phone.

After last night he wanted to talk to the boy who, as far as Makita was concerned, had started the dreams. He punched in gate 217 and waited for Shiraz, or whoever, to pick up.

"Hello?" a voice asked, and Makita felt a wave of familiarity.

"Hey, I was wondering if Shiraz Corinton is there." Makita asked, feeling nervous all of a sudden. He never was good with talking on the wireless phone.

"Speaking, is this Mystery Boy?" Makita couldn't believe the boy! Asking that as if he was always right, or already knew it was Makita calling.

"Yeah" Makita said, feeling more nervous for some reason. He shifted on his feet as he stared at the curtains by the back window in the room.

"Well, well, well. I was thinking you weren't going to call." Shiraz said, Makita felt his face burn.

"Yeah, my family's half crazed you see, and they kept me tied down to a chair" Makita said, smiling at himself when he heard laughter from the boy. 'Nice laugh there' Makita thought, and had to fight the urge to say it out loud. Someone was always listening to his phone conversations, namely his youngest cousin.

"Well in that case I'll have to tie you down too, make you feel comfortable." Shiraz said and Makita blushed. 'Flirt you are' Makita thought.

"Yeah well, have you been having strange dreams lately?" Makita asked, wondering if it was the same for Shiraz. Makita fiddled with his navy sweater's zipper, moving it up and down. It seemed therapeutic to how nervous he was.

"No, why?"

"Ever since I met you I've been getting strange dreams. Last night I dreamt about…well what I seemed to think was a graveyard. Have graveyards ever been stones?" Makita asked.

"No…"

"Oh god you must think I'm crazy!" Makita exclaimed, noticing Arelane from the corner of his eye. "Arelane, get out of this room right now. I'm not in the mood for your pranks" Makita said, sitting down in a green chair.

Arelane stuck out her tongue. "Oh so you got a girlfriend?" she asked innocently and Makita snorted. Arelane moved into the room more, placing both feet in front of his green chair on the carpet.

"Sure, and he wants to tie me down to a bed" Makita said, laughing at his cousins face. She looked rather confused.

"He?" Arelane said, but Makita waved her away, clearly ignoring her. Arelane left the room in a huff. Makita watched her feet leave the carpet, which he noticed had red and gold designs all over it. 'Those colors seem familiar somehow' Makita suddenly realized.

"Who were you talking to?" Shiraz asked, probably as confused as Arelane.

"Arelane, little cousin. She's a nuisance to my life." Makita sighed, and got comfortable in the chair, shifting so his head rested on the back of the chair and the pillows on the chair made his back feel comfortable.

"Ah. So where do you live?" Shiraz asked.

"Umm, down near Granger Avenue, just a little ways off." Makita replied.

"Near the Wizards Academy?"

"Yeah…how old are you?" Makita asked, realizing Shiraz could be older then himself, even though he looked around the same age.

"Seventeen and you?" Shiraz said.

"Sixteen, going to be seventeen soon enough" Makita responded. 'The boy's not a wizard! Holy shit why didn't I realize that?' Makita thought. Muggle's and Wizarding folk got along fine now, unlike in the past, but it was still awkward to talk to muggles Makita found.

"You're a Wizard right?" Shiraz asked.

"Yeah" Makita said, not knowing how well Shiraz would take to that.

"I can't believe I didn't realize that! I mean, no one in my family ever showed magic abilities, so I wouldn't know how to..." Shiraz trailed off.

"Yeah I know, it's not easy to tell us apart though. We're the same pretty much. Even Muggles have a bit of magical abilities you know." Makita said, smiling. Shiraz was okay with the difference!

"He he, cool. So you can hex people right?" Shiraz asked and Makita laughed.

"Yeah, but magic isn't for that reason ya know! That's why the government banned wizards who did magic for money. But yeah…magic powers most of our city now. But

I'm shutting up right now before I go into my speech about how we shouldn't use up magic like that" Makita said, grinning sheepishly to himself. He never could shut up at the right time.

"Yeah I'm learning about that in my school. I don't know, can you use up magic?" Shiraz asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. I don't think you can, I mean, I never felt like my magic is limited, but some wizarding folk's magic is." Makita said, he wanted to get off the topic now, how could he make the conversation switch?

"Yeah, last night the lights were flickering, did you see it?" Shiraz asked Makita's mind deadpanned right then and there. Makita stayed still in the green chair for a few minutes, not shifting at all, it was getting uncomfortable now.

"Where do you live?" Makita asked Shiraz, feeling suspicious. He shifted in his chair making it squeak a bit as his pants rubbed with the cushioning.

"I live on Diggory Street, why?"

"Because currently I'm staying on the same blasted street!" Makita cried, laughing at how coincidental it was. Makita stood up from the chair and started to pace in the red and gold carpet.

"Gods no!" Shiraz exclaimed, he sounded excited.

"Underworld yes! Yeah I saw the lights flicker; saw a cloaked apparition, or something, with a white mask too, by the old oak." Makita said.

Shiraz gasped. "The old oak? At the end of the street?" Shiraz said. 'Is the tree haunted?' Makita thought to himself.

"Yep."

"They say that's where Harry Potter himself died you know" Shiraz said, and Makita felt like he had been hit with twelve stunning charms. Makita walked out of the room and looked through the front door window at the old oak.

'It can't be that old can it?' Makita thought to himself as he stared at the oak, he noticed again that the oak did have a lighting bolt carved into the bark. 'How strange' Makita thought.

Review!! I like suggestions and the knowledge people read this stuff lol


	5. Books

Disclaimer: IDon't own Harry Potter

A/N I love this story lol...for some reason i like it best out of all my stories -snickers to self- Mm it gets confusing but i'm taking in the time idea..and the idea's are kinda far fetched but i don't care xD I like it! Finally the line bar works..wasnt before and it was driving my crazy!

* * *

Makita didn't know what to think. So, he did what he usually did when he was confused: he looked it up in one of his books. He fingered the black book delicately, as he did with all his books, and set it down on his black pants. **The Dark Days** was the title of the book, and Makita loved reading it.

He opened the book to its first page and flipped through the pages, feeling the rough texture on his finger tips as the page's turned. He glanced at the chapters, **The Dementor's**, **The Vampire's first form**, **The Death Eaters**. Makita's eye's stopped on this chapter.

'The Death Eaters?' Makita knew this, but this page seemed to have pictures on it. He got such a surprise when he noticed that the picture was exactly like the ghostly figure he had seen the other night he dropped the book onto the floor.

The book hit the floor with a loud thump; Makita looked down and gasped. The book lay open on it's spine, showing Makita a page a picture of a boy with bright green emerald eyes, jet black hair that looked wind blown, and a scar right on his forehead. A lighting scar that resembled the one he had seen engraved in the old oak.

Makita picked his book up gently, and read the paragraph's under the picture.

_Harry Potter was known as the Boy Who Lived. He brought the world its salvation as most of the books from the Dark Days period claim. Now seen as a god, we sometimes forget what the scar meant to the wizarding world back then, not just the man himself. The scar meant that there was a power to relieve them of the evil that lay in the demon He Who Must Not be Named, and was as much a symbol to them as Harry Potter the protector is to us now._

_Harry Potter is said by religious followers to be the world's protector and protector of the veil between spirit world and real. Some people argue he was just a real person, powerful enough to cause the destruction of He Who Must Not be Named. Although no record has ever been found that any Wizard could be that powerful to destroy a demon. _

Makita's eyes widened, the scar. Makita had to know more about that tree, he was staying at his grandmother's for another week so he and Akky, if he could manage to drag her along, would solve whatever was happening by then. The one question running through Makita's head, why was the scar so important? What did it represent?

* * *

"Makita, you've lost it!" Akky exclaimed as he dragged her onto the neighbor's front steps. He was going to ask the old lady for some information, and by god he was going to get it! With Akky's help, whether she was willing or not.

"Shush Akky; I want to know more about that tree!" Makita said, and knocked on the front door of the house. The door was simple in itself, no strange designs like his house had all over its door to implore protection on the household.

The door creaked open and the old lady appeared in a soft ray of green light. "How may I help you?" she asked, smiling at the two teens. Makita stood there looking confident and stubborn, while Akky shuffled her feet around and darted her eyes back to Makita's grandmother's house.

"Ummm, I would like to ask you about that tree in your front yard. You know the one you caught me in a few days ago?" Makita asked, pinching Akky on the arm.

Akky jumped, but didn't say a word to him. She just glared and kicked him, agreeing that she was paying attention but he was not to annoy her. She smiled cruelly when Makita yelped in pain and bent down slightly, feeling a jab of pain shoot up his leg. 'Vicious friend I have' he thought.

"Oh yes, you're the bright young lad." Akky snorted at that comment. "Well what would you like to know?" the lady said. Makita smiled. At least the lady was being nice about this, she could have told them to scram like the little punks they were. Well, that Akky was anyways!

"Is it true that Harry Potter died where the tree is?" Akky asked Makita cringed slightly at how straight-forward she was at times, but he suspected she wanted to get this over and done with so she could go eat some of that cake his mother was baking.

"Well, as long as I can remember, that spot has always been feared. Like wizards can feel a force there or something. I can't feel anything mind you, but sometimes I see a black cloak moving about. I guess it could be some lost soul searching for revenge against the god." the lady explained, looking rather intently on the old oak.

Makita nodded, the black cloaked figure had bees seen more then once then. He was going to have to do some research on the spot, figure out more about it. Akky decided for herself that they had a good enough chat, and took it upon herself to dismiss them. Dragging Makita off the lawn and into the house she left him in the hall to get some of the wonderful smelling cake.

Makita looked at the old oak yet again, wishing he could figure out what was going on with that spot and the spirit world.

* * *

Makita lay down on the floor with Akky, as his cousin's went out side to play Quidditch. Makita felt very drowsy and Akky didn't want to hang around with those losers, as she put it.

Makita let his heavy eyelids droop and feel into a light slumber, while Akky amused herself with reading a graphic novel. Makita turned on his side and was sucked into the dream world once again.

**Makita was on a broom; he knew it. He could feel the wind pushing through his hair and the feel of being able to let go of the world and embrace himself in one thing: flying. Makita had never felt this way about flying, but for some reason he knew it was how he felt, always had been.**

**Makita was racing for something, what was he racing for? He saw it, right beside a blonde boys head. Wait he knew the blonde did he not? What was his name…? The blonde turned into Shiraz for some reason. Makita was asleep so he could never comprehend why this happened, but it did.**

**Makita caught the little golden ball, the snitch, in his hand, laughing cruelly at the shocked look on Shiraz's face. Makita didn't feel guilt, like he would have if it had been Shiraz who looked so disappointed. For some reason, he felt a distinct dislike for Shiraz, which was not the case in reality. Before Makita knew it he was pulled out of his dream.**

Makita woke up on the floor, feeling a crick in his neck. Makita vowed never to take a nap on he floor again, he felt sore in his arms and neck and shoulders. Makita looked up to see all his cousins looking at him oddly, and Akky staring at him like he was an alien.

"What?" Makita asked, in a rather hoarse voice from just waking up.

"Who's Malfoy?" Arelane asked him. Looking at him questioningly, raising her eyebrow at him and wearing the expression 'Who are you and where is Makita?'

"Malfoy?" Makita asked, confused. He probably looked like an idiot right at this moment, and he sure as heck felt like one!

"Malfoy, as in name you were growling out during your sleep." Akky responded, frowning in thought at her bemused friend.

"I wouldn't know, what's a Malfoy anyways?" Makita asked. He sat up on the floor, resting his back on the big pillow seat behind him. He sighed and ruffled his

"I wouldn't know Makita; you're the one saying it too!" Akky replied harshly, glaring at him.

Makita returned the glare, wasn't his fault he was dreaming things that were so weird, and so unlike his own life, that he couldn't explain it.

Review!! I need reviews to know how I'm doing and all...always need a good idea here and there to help me with writing skills (mine aint perfect by far)


	6. Parades

A/N Took me awhile to write this chapter, someone sugessted i try an new way to write Makita's dreams so df course I tried...Hope it goes well and Merry Christmas! Umm other then that, I think I covered it all!

* * *

Makita knew that the unexplainable was better left alone, Makita knew the unexplainable could be terribly cruel, Makita knew the unexplainable usually left one alone when it showed its face. Makita also knew sometimes the unexplainable drove one mad until you understood it. 

So here Makita was, stacks of books on dreams piled up on his grandmothers old chestnut writing table. Makita put down **Understanding Dreams** with the glossy green cover and picked up an older book he had managed to find in his stack of books.

The book's cover was rough and scratched up, showing how well used it had been. Pages were missing sides and were folded all over the place, marking a place one reader wanted to remember. Past life Dreaming was the title, and Makita remembered it being in his mother's family for ages.

When Makita had been younger the book had fascinated him because of its looks, he would touch it any chance he got to, and that wasn't a lot seeing as he would probably ruin it in two seconds flat when he had been young.

Makita turned to a page randomly, hoping it would give him some insight to what the dreams meant. After hours of searching for what Malfoy was, he finally found out it was the name of an old wizard family, but the line had stopped with Draco Malfoy, oddly enough two thousand years ago.

From what Makita had read, the Malfoy family had been powerful and influential, only they were said to practice black magic. Makita knew that a lot of old families still did, but they weren't public about it, or else they could get themselves thrown into prison for it.

What struck Makita as odd was the family line had stopped two thousand years ago, the time they said Harry Potter was alive. At this point Makita was struck with the odd idea that he was in fact reincarnated from someone around this time period. As ludicrous as it sounded, it was possible. Of course Akky had laughed at his 'mental arse,' as she so eloquently put it.

So here Makita was, looking for things about dreams, about past lives, about anything that could explain how he knew the name Malfoy in his sleep and had never heard of it before while he was awake. Underworld, he didn't even think he had ever read about the Malfoy family in any of his books!

"Makita, come on, get off your ass and let's go!" Akky cried from the doorway of his room.

Makita rolled his eyes at her and put down the book, making a mental note to look at it later. He turned to see Akky standing there in a doorway, grinning madly. Makita wasn't sure whether her grin was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Where are we going again?" Makita asked, looking at his stack of books on the table, all stacked neatly and waiting for him to read them, then he looked at his impatient friend who looked like she was ready to kill and decided it best to go with her in favor of staying to read some more.

"We're going to that parade thing your cousins were talking about. You know the one they hold every year? The one you said Pretty Boy would be at?" Akky said, jolting Makita's memory.

"Oh yeah" Makita said off handily, remembering talking to Shiraz over the wizarding wireless phone network and he had said he would be at the parade that went down Surrey Lane. Makita didn't realize it until Akky started to laugh at him that he had a big grin on his face.

He wiped it off his face quickly and gave her a glare and a good kick. "Shut up Akky" he said harshly, even though they both knew he'd be joking with her in five minutes flat.

* * *

Makita craned his neck over the tall man in front of them with the huge hat on top of his sweaty head. The hat was a big brown obstacle blocking the brightly colored lights of the parade in front of them, and one of the many floats that his darling cousin Arelane wanted to see. 

"Makita let me up on your shoulders, pleeeeeeease" Arelane whined in a rather annoying baby voice she had been doing it for the last ten minutes because they had not been able to get a seat on the benches beside them.

"Makita just let her up on your blasted shoulders!" Akky screamed over the noise of the crowd, and oddly enough the scream itself was probably heard throughout the entire area, but it did nothing to lessen the noise.

"Okay, okay" Makita growled, crouching down to allow Arelane's weight on his back.

"Mystery Boy?" a voice said behind him, and when Makita got up quickly before Arelane could hoist herself up, who gave a surprised squawk.

"Oh…Shiraz" Makita said, smiling nervously for some reason the memories of his dreams made him feel weird about Shiraz, had they really hated each other in another life or was it a trick his mind was playing on him?

"Oh Shiraz? That's all I get?" he asked, smirking at Makita with glowing brown eyes. Makita fought the urge to blush.

"Kind of got me at a bad time, this thing would like up so she can see the parade" Makita said, motioning to Arelane who kicked him in the shin. It didn't hurt but Makita still winced.

Shiraz smiled, but took Makita's arm suddenly, "I have a place with my friends up there." He pointed up and Makita saw a bunch of kids who looked rather normal sitting high up on the benches. He didn't know how they would take to being around a witch and a wizard. Akky frowned at the thought of being near people but noticed they were on the bench, which meant shutting Arelane up.

Makita glowered at Arelane, she always had to follow him around everywhere and cause trouble for him. Makita sighed, he guessed they both were the odd ones out in the family anyways; they didn't fit in with the family much.

Shiraz clung onto Makita, looking rather happy and smug about something. When they managed to get up the benches without too much stumbling over other people and the steps, Shiraz introduced them to his friends.

"Guys, this is Mystery Boy, his friend Akky, and this thing was it?" he said smoothly, grinning at Makita when he said 'this thing'. He meant Arelane of course. Arelane growled at him for being referred to as 'this thing.' But she didn't cause him bodily harm for being a stranger.

His friends snickered when he called Arelane this thing, but Makita stepped in. "My name is Makita, and this thing as you call her is Arelane" Makita said awkwardly, feeling nervous with five different pairs of eyes on him and studying him.

Shiraz smirked at Makita, making him feel like something on display. "Well Mystery Boy you are to me, thus to my friends you are Mystery Boy" Shiraz said arrogantly, making Makita feel like smacking the smirk off his face.

"We'll call you Makita, Shiraz just like's to give hot people pet names" one of the girls from the group said, smiling at him. Her hair was fiery red and she had many freckles across her tanned face. She held out her sun brown hand to his and Makita took it.

Shiraz glared at the girl, and clung to Makita a little more after they shook hands and let go. The girl seemed nice enough, but for some reason Shiraz was acting like she would take Makita away.

Makita sat down beside Shiraz on the hard bench, shuffling to get comfortable. Arelane sat on his lap, to further annoy him, and Shiraz gave her a nod and an approving smile. Akky sat down beside the fiery red haired girl and began to chat the girl up about the floats.

'Shiraz must be like Arelane and Akky' Makita thought,'They all like to annoy me, what a lucky life I got!'

* * *

"Mystery Boy, you must come to my house on the day of Malfoy" the fiery red head was saying, her name was Serene. 

"What day?" Makita stuttered, after hearing the name she had called it.

"Day of Malfoy" Shiraz said, "They say Malfoy destroyed the vampire's on this day, turning them half human again to their second form."

Makita nodded dumbly. "Your house right?" Makita asked Serene, who nodded, her curly red hair flowing down her shoulders.

Shiraz held onto Makita tighter. "You can come as MY date" Shiraz said protectively, as if putting emphasis on the word my. It seemed like there was tension between Serene and Shiraz.

Serene glared at Shiraz but nodded. Makita on the other hand was happy; maybe he had just dreamed that dream and had said the word as coincidence and nothing more! Shiraz took him, Akky, and Arelane back to his grandmother's wishing them a well night.

"Makita, he's nice" Akky commented before smacking his shoulder and begging their daily chase around the yard.

* * *

**You look around the murky water, feeling the water glide over your body smoothly. Squinting eyes searching for where mermaids might be residing at the moment. Why would you look for mermaids under any normal conditions?**

**Breathing through weird gills at the side of your neck, you swim further down the icy cold lake. The water affects you little though, a residing numbness at the back of you're mind is what it's like. **

**Suddenly you find you're target, and see four bodies in the middle of what seems to be a square between many stone houses. A blonde girl, frizzy haired girl, a red haired boy, and a black haired girl. For some reason you want to take all of them when you know the easiest route would be to take the red head.**

**Suddenly you try to take all of them and for some reason are restrained from doing so, unsure of why it feels like in the subconscious you cannot move any further. The egg did say 'things you will miss' after all.**

**

* * *

**

Makita shot out of bed, feeling his skin for any slippery wet substances. 'That dream was so vivid; I swear I still feel the water around my body.' Makita shivered, trying to shake the feeling of being in water away. 'What egg?' he thought suddenly, and felt very confused when he got a picture of a small yellow egg in his mind.

'What in the Underworld is going on?' Makita thought before drowsily slipping back onto his back and pulling a pillow over his face. Makita just wanted to sleep, he didn't want these weird almost memory like vivid dreams.

Review!! I like to hear what readers think :P Because I'm just winging it with this fic, really am.


	7. My revenge

Dislclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

A/N holy... Been so long since I updated this story x.o I don't like to leave a story alone, so I had to update it. Hopefully I can actually get somewhere with this x.o I dunno.. I might stop writing this story altogether. My updates are completly random now, If I feel the story is due for an update, I'll update o.o This chapter is short cause it's all I could think of for now x.o

* * *

Makita's grandmother thought he was crazy when he asked her about the dream, saying he thought too much about the unknown. Makita wanted to tell her he didn't think, things just happened to him.

"Your grandmother's right Makita. You're looking into these dreams more then what's healthy for you. I mean it's two days till that day of whatever, so maybe we should get your head looked at before you meet Shiraz again. I think he'll like knowing you're certifiably sane before he spends too much time with you." Akky said, looking at him with mocking eyes.

"Shut it Akky, you smart ass." Makita growled, and turned away from her to go outside for fresh air. The sun had set and the moon was glowing with its pale light, without a cloud in the sky.

Akky followed him out, of course, looking at the tree as if sizing it up. "Makita, that tree is just a tree. They're just old wives tales you know." she said, but Makita shook his head.

"Something about that tree, I can feel it, as if it's pulling me towards it." Makita said, and started to walk over to it.

"Makita, I would like to point out that it's a tree, therefore has no way of pulling you towards it since it cannot move." Akky pointed out, and Makita wanted to tell her she had a point. The old oak indeed still felt like something to him, if he could only find out what that was.

Makita got to the tree and started to look around it, trying to figure out if there was such a thing as an entrance to the tree, like a hole where he could peek into the tree and discover a secret. Akky sighed and sat down on the grass, pulling it out and playing with it absent-mindedly.

Makita felt something poke his back and turned around, letting out a scream. There stood a black phantom, bony hand pointing at him accusingly. It looked like a skeleton, only with flesh still stuck to its bones and a black cloak flowing around it. Akky looked back when she heard the scream and her mouth turned into a big O.

Makita felt his body stiffen, and he couldn't move, all that ran through his head was 'I must run, run damnit, move legs!' But his legs didn't move, he didn't think they could. It was as if his body were hoping that the thing wouldn't see him if he didn't move.

"My revenge…" it rasped, going closer to Makita with black holes where its eyes were supposed to be. Akky then ran into it, not the smartest thing to do, but she did, and as soon as her body contacted it, the thing disappeared as if it was never there.

Makita dropped to the ground against the tree trunk. "Makita." Akky choked, as if she had been drowning in ice cold water, and she clutched her sides, as if trying to warm herself up.

"Yes?" Makita asked, his voice braking and he shuddered, holding himself and glad he was alive.

"I believe you." she said simply, before slumping to the ground. Makita nodded, starting to stand up and help his friend up as well.

They both ran back to the house as fast as they could, slamming the door shut to the surprise of Makita's relatives and running upstairs to Makita's room. It was like an unspoken conversation; figure out what the hell that thing was.

* * *

Makita groaned as he read the passage about ghosts haunting people for revenge. Akky then slammed a book down in front of his face with aggression he was used to, but this was a scared Akky, he hadn't known she could get scared.

The page she had the book at was staring up at him. And he took one look at it and raised an eyebrow. "Akky how is this relevant? It's a poem." Makita said, sighing at his friend.

"Yeah a poem that you showed me. What if during these Dark Days you so believe in, a spirit was killed and wants its revenge?" Akky said, looking sincere about this for once. Makita couldn't believe it, she usually laughed at him when he talked about the Dark Days, and now she was taking it seriously, well sort of.

_2000 years ago, or so they say, __  
__Our world was at its darkest day. __  
__A hero, so bold and brave __  
__Came down from heaven to save __  
__The fight with the one who was never named. __  
__Saved the order, and no longer was this world pained __  
__And once a year we worship his love, __  
__While he watches over us from above. _

Makita re-read the poem again, and knowing Akky, she might have a point. It had been a war, people were bound to hate and hold grudges if they lost the war. But why exactly, was something trying to talk to him about its revenge?

Makita didn't know, and he wasn't so sure he wanted to.

* * *

Makita and Akky stayed up a good part of the night trying to find anything on Harry Potter and who his enemies were, but the texts just mainly showed how Harry Potter triumphed and killed them all. Not once was it mentioned about who might hold a grudge and try to take their revenge even after death.

Akky was now sprawled out on the floor, snoring loudly as her head rested beside and open book. Makita tried to keep his eyes open, but he couldn't, and felt his heavy eye lids close, as he slumped in his chair onto the desk. His face meeting his arm over the book he was staring blankly at.

Makita didn't notice his mother look in, and frown at the sight, shaking her head, and closing the door, deciding not to ask what the heck the two teenagers were up to.

**You know you have to do something, and as a black cloaked figure with red eyes moves towards your house, you act, throwing the curse at him with as much hate as you can muster. You've never felt this much power, or hate, coursing through you as green tendrils fall to the ground, scorching it. **

**Your target turns and tries to throw a curse back but it's too late, and you know it, the green lights consume him. The only chance he has is to hope that the curse only strips him of his magic source, and not his life. **

**The body of your enemy falls to the ground and with him, so does your life. Someone has come up behind you and stuck something through your heart, whispering 'My revenge.'**

**Review please.**


	8. A Hallucination

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter characters,

A/N I'm not as satisfie with this as I was my other update, but it will have to do. I do hope you enjoy this and thanx for the reviews I got earlier , Okay now I go off to sleepy sleepy land.

* * *

"What, I'm up!" Akky cried after hearing the loud thump Makita created. "Makita?" Akky asked, looking at her friend whose face was now pale as a ghost.

"What happened? Another dream?" Akky asked, voice full of concern. Makita only shuddered; the dream had been so real. Makita collected himself as quickly as he could, taking a few deep breaths and pointing his wand at the lamp to make it light up.

The light burst into life and illuminated the whole room, getting rid of the shadows that littered the room's floor. "I dreamt that someone stabbed me in the back, whispering my revenge into my ear. It felt real, Akky! It felt so real." Makita said in a rushed voice, barely catching his breath at the end.

"You know, those stories never mention how Harry Potter died. I remember reading once that he was turned into a god for his power, but then why are you having these dreams? Is someone sending them to you, or are you reliving a life you lived before? Or is it your own imagination Makita?" Akky asked question after question, stopping when she noted Makita was deep in thought.

"I wish I could say it was my own imagination. I really do. But if we both saw that thing by the tree, then maybe these dreams are real. I can't believe I'd be a reincarnation of a god." Makita replied, climbing back onto the table and looking at the books they had been searching only moments before.

Akky frowned, chewing her bottom lip till he saw it bleed a bit. Akky paid the blood no mind and just kept on chewing it in thought. "Akky, would you stop with the lip thing?" Makita said, shuddering at the blood he saw taint his friends lips.

"Sorry." Akky replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Let's just get through the damn holidays alive, okay?" Akky replied, getting grouchy and droopy eyed. Makita sighed, and as he watched his friend go to sleep, he soon fell to the floor, lost in his own world again.

* * *

Makita and Akky walked down Diggory Street to meet up with Shiraz at his house and then walked to Serene's, the fiery red head's house. Makita wasn't as nervous as he usually was when going to new places, but then again he liked the thought of being able to spend more time with Shiraz.

As they kept walking down the road they finally caught sight of the dark haired boy at a muggle house. The house looked more symmetrical then most wizarding houses Makita had seen.

Shiraz raised his hand and waved, almost as if unsure that it was Makita and Akky, yet they were wearing wizard robes. They were not that difficult to point out in a crowd.

Makita waved back, looking surer of himself then he felt. Makita knew his family usually didn't celebrate this day, but it did mark that the holidays were almost over. Three more days until he and Akky left for their homes again, it wasn't much time.

Makita knew he would miss being able to see Shiraz regularly but it wasn't like they wouldn't be able to see each other. Makita could always get on a broom and ride it over. It was an older method of wizarding travel, but it could suit Makita's needs.

"Hello Shiraz. So where are we heading?" Makita asked, and Shiraz smiled at him. Makita did love his smile.

"We're going down Diggory Street a bit more, then we'll make a right turn at Munro Lane." Shiraz replied, taking Makita's hand in his own and leading them away from his house, Akky following close behind.

Akky asked the question, because she never celebrated any holidays, about what you did on this day. "So what do you do on the Day of Malfoy?" Akky said, sounding somewhat unsure of what she was getting herself into.

"Nothing special, I guess. Serene likes this day because you can always find games of shooting vampires galore in the stores, not to mention blood pops. I think you'll enjoy it." Shiraz finished off saying, before leading them onto Munro Lane.

Makita was enjoying himself, especially the fruit punch that had been charmed to look like blood. Shiraz seemed uneasy around the punch, though, and whenever Serene tried to give Makita a blood pop Shiraz would glare at her menacingly.

Akky was busy playing a game with a bunch of kids that allowed you to shoot at virtual vampires, and the virtual effects were quite good. Although it showed more gore and blood then any game Makita had ever seen, Akky seemed to enjoy it.

Finally Shiraz made up some excuse to manage to drag Makita out to the backyard. Now without Serene to annoy them, Shiraz finally took advantage of the situation. While Makita went searching around the backyard, Shiraz snuck up on him and tackled him to the ground.

Makita let out a scream of surprise, only to find it snuffed by a pair of lips. Suddenly the engaged themselves in a heated kiss, ignoring anything but the other's mouth. As soon as Makita opened his eyes though, he saw a blonde man where Shiraz was, looking at him with tears in his eyes.

Makita screamed out of shock, sitting up and throwing Shiraz off. "What the hell?" Shiraz cried in surprise and hurt, Makita blushed a deep red and felt a bit guilty for the reaction.

"I'm sorry about that, for a second there I thought you looked blonde. It doesn't suit your face though." Makita was blushing a very deep red by now, and Shiraz only laughed, as if it had been nothing.

"It's okay, I'm sorry for just…" Makita soon cut him off.

"No really, I opened my eyes and saw a blonde man lying on top of me instead of you. I think that punch had something in it." Makita smiled a bit impishly, making Shiraz laugh a little more freely.

"Okay, whatever you say. It does sound like Serene to intoxicate her guests, though, and a very hot guest at that." Shiraz replied, making it sound as if everything was okay. Makita didn't know if it was, something in the way he acted was making it seem to him that there was something wrong.

Makita shook it off; anyone would be a bit dazed if they were thrown off of someone because they were hallucinating or something. Shiraz took Makita by the waist and shoved him back inside the house, their moment unspoken of for the rest of the day.

* * *

Makita soon found a few books sitting on a shelf in Serene's house and started to riffle through them, flipping rough page after rough page through his eager fingers. But his eyes skimmed the word "Harry Potter Died" in a bunch of ancient news article clippings.

The scrapbook looked very expensive, and as he stared at the ancient newspaper, Serene walked into the room. "Hello Makita, looking through that book I see. It's been in my family for years. My great, great grandfather had a passion for collecting articles." she explained, gesturing to the many scrapbooks of articles.

"Very ancient articles it looks like to me." Makita replied, gesturing with his finger to the book.

"Yeah I know, it was a little odd. My grandmother said he gave everyone gray hairs. I never knew why, though, he kept that blank page in there." Serene commented, and Makita's head snapped up.

"You can't read it?" Makita asked, looking at the page again, its yellow paper looking rather fragile, yet knew it was probably bound securely by magic.

"Of course not! It's been blank all the time." Serene said, looking at him with wonder and her red curls bouncing around. "You can read it can't you?" she said, finally understanding why he asked her if she could not read it. "Yeah, but it's nothing special. About some ancient minister of magic, corrupted back then probably." Makita replied, not wanting to share with Serene what he could see. Serene shrugged, eyeing him with that look again, like he knew something he was not telling.

Shiraz soon came into the room, eyes narrowing on Serene who eyed him back, a triumphant smirk on her red lips. "Serene, the punch is almost out." he said, before disappearing back into the hall.

"I should go, tell Shiraz I won't steal his pretty boy from him, of course only tell him that if he becomes too sulky. It's fun messing with his head." Serene said, winking at him, her curls bouncing over her shoulders and she left.

Makita looked over the article, seeing a picture of a grave being buried into the ground with a bunch of red heads crying in the background. Makita almost did not catch it, but he saw another grave in the picture, where a dark haired man looked on with anger.

The article read, in black print these very words:

_Harry Potter died two days ago at the hands of Lucius Malfoy, angered so by his son's death and his master's, He who must not be named, defeat. We are not sure what exactly happened, only that after he who must not be named fell from Mr. Potter's curse, Malfoy attacked him with a knife curse, holding the body as the knife lodged itself in Harry Potter's back and killed him by puncturing his heart._

_Lucius Malfoy is being sentenced to Azkaban and the dementor's kiss for dealings in Dark magic, and killing many innocents, wizards and muggles alike. We will all miss Harry Potter and hope his soul will rest in peace. Arthur Weasley has this to comment "Harry wasn't ready to die, but he doubted he would come out of this war alive. We all lost someone special because of he who must not be named, Harry lost four special someone's. It's time he joined them." The Wizarding world is free because of his sacrifice; many will pay their respects later on during the week._

Makita flipped the article over, but that side remained blank. Makita wondered if he could read this side, maybe Akky could as well? Makita put the book down and went to find her.

It had taken a lot of effort of detaching Akky from kicking the other kid's butts at vicious games, but Makita managed it, saying he only wanted her for a minute. He took her back into the room that held the shelf of books, pointing at the article scrapbook and asking her to take a look at the article.

"Makita, it's a bloody blank page, now let me go so I can kick.. can't remember his name right now, so I can kick his ass!" Akky complained in a whiny voice, but Makita just frowned.

"Then why can I read it?" Makita asked, and Akky raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell does it say Makita?" Akky asked, and Makita sighed, flipping through the pages.

"It's an article two days after Harry Potter's death." Makita said, and Akky frowned, touching the page over and over again. Finally giving up her exanimation she looked back at him.

"You're sure it's not cursed?" Akky asked, and Makita shook his head. "You know muggles get cursed items all the time, it could be cursed." she insisted only to have Makita shake his head at her again.

"What I read was true. I'm very sure of it."

"How can you be so sure?" Akky questioned, looking very doubtful.

"Because the article explains what I felt and saw in my dream." Makita answered. Akky looked at the article for a while longer before sighing and declaring she could not figure it out.

Makita would have asked to take the scrap with them when they left, but it was far too valuable for him to expect a yes.

* * *

Akky and Makita said goodbye to Shiraz who stole yet another kiss from Makita and making him blush very red from kissing in public with another male. Akky found it rather entertaining and the anxious mood had lifted somewhat from the two of them turning back into the light mood usually around the pair.

Walking back to the house Makita took one long look at the old oak, trying to place it into his dreams. He did not remember seeing it, though this did not look like the place he had seen in his last dream.

Then again, back then it had been a battlefield of sorts so Makita figured it stupid to recognize anything because it probably had changed a lot.

Makita and Akky did not talk very much for the rest of the day; minds elsewhere on the problem at hand, whatever the true problem was.

* * *

Makita sat on his bed later that night, looking in the mirror at his own appearance. He didn't think he was that attractive, not like Shiraz. He had a few nice features, true, but nothing that special.

He found sleep hard that night, and when he finally drifted into an uneasy sleep he kept waking up every half hour. He knew he probably would not have the problem of dreaming tonight, seeing as he couldn't sleep at all.

But as Makita drifted off for the fifth time that night, sleep caught him in its uneasy grasp. And not a single dream came.

Review if you read :P I think this story will be finishing up in four or three chapters. maybe five. I don't know exactly.Is the hallucinating/dreaming thing really exciting? My beta thinks so hehe.


	9. Dispelling the troublesome

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from the Harry Potter books and I am not making any profits from writing this.

**A/N:** It has been more than a year since I last updated this story, I think. Honestly, I'm not quite sure! I am sorry about the long wait. I thank **animesmart**, **red-rose-priestess** and **KaKiJo** for beta-ing the story, thank you muchlies! I am hoping this story can make sense but my writing has changed... I am unsure about how smooth it will be now. Okay, I am really tired so go on read, read! Have fun!

* * *

Makita woke to the next morning, feeling a pain that felt like a finger had shoved into his rib cage several times. "Makita, did you have another dream last night?" Akky asked. Makita turned his head to look at her through sleepy lids.

_Why, so concerned for me Akky... and yet your finger's digging into my side... _he thought cynically to himself.

Growling at his friend he slapped her hand away and turned over onto his side, facing away from her.

"No, I didn't," He said gruffly, his voice a little hoarse from being tired still.

"Well good morning to you too," Akky grouched back at him, flipping him over onto his back with her strong hands. Makita finally opened his eyes to stare at Akky, who was sitting cross-legged on his bed beside him.

"Morning," Makita replied, his rough tone dissipating as a smile breeched his face.

Akky raised an eyebrow and told him, "Do you know how freakishly weird it is that you're able to go from one emotion to the next in less than a second?" Makita grinned and shoved her off the bed. Akky went head first down onto the floor with a surprised yell, scrambling to get into a position that would allow her to get up again. "That was low!"

"That was for waking me up!" Makita said sweetly, picking the blue, soft covers off of his body. Makita slowly stood up on the cold floor, wiggling his toes around as he felt a chill go through his bones. Akky picked herself up and sent Makita a glare.

"So what did you dream then? About Shiiiiiraz?" Akky teased in a high pitched screech, waggling her eyebrows in a suggestive manner. Makita picked up his blue pillow and threw it at her face, laughing when it hit dead on. Akky caught the pillow after it fell from her face, his shocked expression turning deadly. _Uh-oh, I should head for the hills now. _Akky was about to get violent and Makita wanted to avoid that. It was too early in the morning and he still had to get dressed!

"None of your business, you loon! I have one word for you, breakfast," Makita said, shifting away from the bed and towards his suitcase lying on the floor beside his bed. Akky still threw the pillow at Makita with terrible force. The pillow made contact with his head and bounced off, landing on the wood floor. Makita unzipped his suitcase and took out his change of clothes for that day.

"Oh yes, hurry it up! I need to be fed or I'll die," Akky pathetically said. Makita rolled his eyes and stood up with his wardrobe in hand, pulling down his Katna pants down. Akky flopped down on the bed besides his, waiting for him to get moving.

Makita dressed hurriedly so he could get what was left of breakfast, _damn my cousins for eating too quickly!_ "Oh yes, Akky doesn't get food, now there is a tragedy!" Makita started laughing as he placed his Katna pants on his bed. Akky got up and smacked his back playfully, Makita winced slightly though still. Even when Akky was in a good mood she was harsh.

"It is a tragedy you bugger!" Akky snapped and Makita shut his mouth, smiling at her grouchy face. _I went too far, hehe_. Makita headed down the stairs, following Akky into the kitchen, only to find that Makita's cousins had taken all of the chairs around the table. The table held three plates topped with mouth watering waffles that smelled as good as they looked. Akky eyed all of Makita's cousins as if they were enemies and then picked up another plate from the pile sitting on the counter, placed there for the big group to eat off of individually.

"Hey you little shrimps! Don't eat all the waffles!" Akky snapped. Akky barged through the younger children, causing a bit of a stir among the happily eating kids and using a fork quickly delved into the waffles and took four. Makita picked up a plate as well and followed Akky in a slightly less dramatic way, taking only two waffles for himself. Arelane glared at Akky and used to syrup covered knife to poke Akky on the arse.

"Don't be such a hog!" Arelane ordered. Akky laughed after jumping on the balls of her feet, swerving around to steal a berry off of Aelane's plate. "Get away from my berries Akky! It's not my fault you wee too slow to get any!" Arelane glared at Akky as she munched self-satisfactorily on the berry.

Akky sent Arelane a sickly sweet smiled and teasingly answered, "That was because of the bright ray of sunshine known as Makita held me up. It's only fair you share with me, the _guest_." Arelane tried to kick Akky away so she couldn't get that sneaking fork any closer to her plate.

"I don't care! You're no guest; you're more like an intruder!" Arelane said, harshly. Makita frowned at his bratty cousin and bonked her on the head with his plate.

Arelane looked up at Makita and Makita said, "Akky's a guest you little imp." Arelane 'hmmphed' and slumped down in her chair, allowing Akky to steal a few berries off her plate. Makita smiled as Akky raced off to eat outside on the porch and he decided to go and eat there too. After smothering his pancakes with syrup he went and sat down with Akky out on the porch steps, trying to ignore the tree with the lightning strike on it. After the dreams he had been having it was hard to feel that something bad would not be impending around the old oak.

"Makita, is there something near the tree?" Akky asked, checking out the tree from every angle in such a ridiculous way that Makita burst out laughing. "What!" Akky snapped, slapping his arm, looking a bit ruffled.

"So-o—rrrrr—ee," Makita said through laughter, stopping suddenly when he saw a shadow pass over the tree. Akky's gaze followed his and she tensed up, just as Makita had. The shadow had not seemed like much until it slowly took form of the cloaked figure again.

"Run?" Akky suggested, hopping up onto her feet.

"Run." Makita agreed and the two of them ran back into the house, stumbling across the hallway as half of Makita's family looked at the pair in wonder. Makita's grandmother got up shakily from her chair and walked over to the stairs Makita and Akky had run up; tripping each other for first place to the top.

Makita stuck his head out behind the railing with Akky balancing herself on his head, as his grandmother dressed in a pale lavender dress looked at them questioningly. She asked, "What on earth happened to you two? You look like the Dementors came back from the underworld." Makita looked up and shared a look with Akky before staring at the front door, thinking over an explanation.

A cold feeling went through the house and many of Makita's cousins stared at their grandmother's usually neat bun, now in disarray because of an unexplained gust of wind. Then, what came through the front door, shocked and scared many of the children so much that instead of listening to their grandmother as she yelled 'Everyone get to the back right now!' they hid under tables, behind chairs, or did not move at all. (Not a wise decision.)

Makita and Akky too, chose to stay put and see how the wizened witch would handle the apparition. _We're going to live through this, right? There have been some monsters from the dead that have killed wizards and muggles alike, can grandmother handle this?_ Makita worriedly thought. It was interesting to see an alarmed elder grab her wand with the energy of a two year old and shout out a spell Akky, nor Makita, had ever heard in their short lives. (Lives that were hopefully not going to stay short.)

Out of the end of her wand came a large shimmering pony, rearing up on its powerful hind legs and charged towards the front door. Makita's eyes widened when he noticed the glowing bows fluttering on the pony's mane and tail but it was Akky's mouth that hung open as the black cloak and white mask disappeared into air. The pony then trotted back to Makita's mother, shook its long mane proudly, and after Makita's Grandmother smiled into its big golden eyes it disappeared.

"I never knew ponies were so fierce, especially those with bows in their manes…" Akky muttered but in light of the situation Makita didn't respond to her wry humour this time.

Makita's grandmother whirled around and fixed a stony glare on Makita. "Makita, what is the meaning of this?" She said her voice commanding and, in all respects, as scary as the demon Harry Potter had fought. _How the hell will I get through this mess?_

"Well, ummm, you see…" Makita tried; his eyes downcast. _How does one explain this?_

"Well, it all happened rather quickly," Akky responded, scuffing her foot across the floor.

Makita interjected quickly then, "We didn't do anything, honest."

"No we didn't, that thing came after us…" Akky finished off lamely, the both of them had ran out of excuses and explanations together rather quickly.

Makita's grandmother seemed to ponder for a moment, although it looked more like she was about to fall asleep to Makita. Akky kept on babbling, forgetting that some people would believe her excuses and she didn't have to talk her way out of trouble this time.

"I don't know much about ghosts, not like ancient witches, and neither do you two," This was something neither Makita or Akky could argue because for some reason ghosts had long since stopped appearing among mortals, "But still, since you two have _seemed_ to provokes the apparition, you're dealing with it. Good luck!" The cooty woman said, awfully cheerily for someone who had just acted so seriously a few moments ago.

Makita and Akky shared a look of distinct horror.

* * *

Makita's Grandparents took his cousins out to a shrine to celebrate, once again, these Holidays so that Makita and Akky could have some _quality_, quiet thinking time. While Arelane and the others ate complimentary cakes for the Blood Moon festival (Originating from when the werewolf curse evolved during the Dark Ages) Makita and Akky were to create their own 'celebration'; an exorcism of sorts.

"Makita, this is so unfair, we didn't do anything," Akky complained, lying down on the bed comfortably. Makita didn't look her way as he contemplated how they had become the one's to deal with it now. _I've been having these strange dreams and then this… I can't be the cause of it, can I?_ Yet, as much as Makita told himself he hadn't played a card in all of this, he couldn't help but feel he had. It was a very strange reasoning.

"You didn't Akky… But perhaps I did," Makita said forlornly. Akky's back went rigid as she turned her head towards him, her expression clearly stating how ridiculous she thought that statement was.

"Oh? You idiot, how could you have done anything?" Akky asked, throwing her legs over the edge of her bed.

"Well there are the dreams…" Makita wavered, twiddling his fingers as if he were a three-year-old who was getting scolded.

"Did you ask for them?" Akky said, talking as if she were wasting her time with this conversation.

"Of course not." Makita responded, his voice a little harsh. _These dreams are so confusing…_

"Well then, case closed! Makita the imbecile has done nothing," Akky finished, grinning at him and then reaching over to pinch his nose affectionately.

Makita batted Akky's hand away and then said, "Be quiet, as if you're smarter than me!"

"I am," Akky stated, smirking for all it was worth. Makita laughed while shaking his head, knowing Akky was smart, she just refused to put the effort into her work or she just refused to do it.

"I happen to remember one fine day when you mocked the Charms teacher," Makita said, bringing up a moment in time the two remembered well.

"Oh do shut up, that Bird deserved it," Akky grumbled, scowling. When she had insulted Professor Peacock for losing her lesson plan for the day (for the hundredth time that term…) the class had seen a side of the Professor that they never knew existed; the strict side that would put one in detention with the crabby Transfiguration Professor Greer for five weeks. Oh, how sorry Akky had been that day.

"Professor Peacock may be a bit absent minded…" Makita said, an image of the tall Professor coming into his mind, looking around her desk and muttering about random subjects like where her quill had apparated too or why the third year text book was sitting on the shelf. Her straight brown hair and regal features made her look more presentable than she actually was; many students speculated if her looks were the only reason the Headmaster had believed she was competent in the first place.

"She falls asleep in her own classes," Akky pointed out. Makita snorted and nodded. _Once she starts snoring it's a free for all in that class…_ Makita thought, smiling at fond memories of whizzing chalk pieces hitting fellow classmates and ink bottles levitating dangerously overhead.

"You're right on that one…" Makita said thoughtfully.

"Of course I am! I'm always right, so how do you propose we 'capture' that thing?" Akky asked, expecting Makita to figure it all out so she could rest and have to do as minimum work as possible. _That is so like you Akky._

"Who says I'm doing all the work?" Makita said, adopting a sly smirk. Akky frowned at him but before she could make a retort Makita stood up, grabbed a certain book off of the bookshelf across from his bed, and shoved it into her hands.

"Start looking," He smiled and walked out the door waving. "Happy hunting!" He called from down the stairs.

Akky stuck her head from out of their room and screamed, "You'd better be heading for your Grandfather's library, you prick!"

Makita started to chuckle and snorted. "You know me so well, my love!" He yelled back from the hallway just off of the staircase.

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

An hour later Makita was found still in his room flipping through many volumes, all focusing around one subject, exorcisms. Akky still had the book Makita had handed to her ages ago and was slowly turning the pages, as if she was savouring every word.

Makita took in a deep sigh, looked over to where Akky was lounging and said, "We're not getting anywhere."

Akky looked startled as she raised her head to look over at the table Makita was seated at. "You aren't." Akky stated, eyeing the pile of books that crowded the table up and down. _Akky!_ Makita thought, aggravated, _if she has found something and didn't bother to inform him he was going to strangle her._

"Pardon?" Makita responded.

"I've already found something," Akky said cheekily.

Makita stared at her for a few seconds. "And you waited to tell me this why?"

"Don't know," Akky said with a shrug. Makita snapped his book shut and stood up, and leaned over Akky's shoulder to stare at the page she was on.

"And?"

"Huh?" Akky said, looking up at him with a confused expression.

"Akky! What did you find?" Makita said. _Gah, why am I not surprised? You have got to be the most relaxed and cool person I know Akky._

"Besides religious crackpot ideas? One spell that might work," Akky said, rifling through pages and pointing at one title, Dispelling Spell.

"Care to elaborate there?" Makita asked her, getting exasperated.

"If you insist," Akky lazily replied, Makita was ready to wring her neck. "Don't give me that look." Akky said giving him a condescending stare. She could probably see his agitation in the way he held himself so stiffly, if his closing hands weren't hinting enough.

"What look!" Makita protested but Akky kept taking over him.

"Just read here Makita." Akky traced the sentences with her fingers and Makita's eyes followed until he had taken all of the words in and assembled them in his mind.

"The spell seems to be a herb-pouch with a dispelling potion poured over it. It needs to be placed over something very significant to the ghost," Makita assessed. _Wonderful, that dispelling potion is going to be hard enough to concoct?_

…_Where in the underworld are we supposed to find a Salamander's tongue?_

"Like the tree?" Akky said. Makita nodded, it was very probable since the spirit always showed up around that damned old oak.

"Yeah, I think the tree is going to be the subject of our spell. It supposed to repel the ghost by keeping it away from the object or person that it's haunting." Makita reread the paragraphs to make sure he understood.

"It doesn't get rid of the ghost though, technically," Akky said with a frown but Makita saw why it might work.

"But if it can't haunt what it desires to…Then it might lay to rest, right Akky?" Makita asked, staring at her for her opinion, and Akky nodded.

"That's what this book is telling us. Problem," Akky said, raising a finger for emphasis.

"Huh?" Makita stared dumbly at her finger, sitting down beside Akky on the chair she was sprawled on.

"What if it continues to appear after we complete this spell?" Makita stopped for a second and took a breath in. _That is a problem… but there's only one solution._

"We'll have to find something else that might work," Makita said, sighing as he gazed down at the book he and Akky held.

"Bloody wonderful," Akky muttered.

* * *

Review please!

Thank you to my reviewers and to those who emailed me asking for an update! This would not have been written with out you:)


End file.
